LO QUE OPINA MI OTRO YO
by kai-asecas
Summary: ES ALGO MUY LOCO..... QUE PASARIA SI LOS BLADEBREAKERS HABLARAN CON SU "OTRO YO"


DISCLAMER : ACLARO QUE LOS DERECHOS DE BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECEN Y ESTO NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO, YO NO RECIBO NADA ¬ ¬ , Y ESTO ES SOLO POR DIVERSION Y POR QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER EN MI CASA. ^^

YA SABEN QUE ACEPTO DE TODO, PERO DEBEN DEJARME UN REVIEW O MANDARME UN MAIL A dizzi_bba@hotmail.com

Advertencia esta historia se me vino a la mente un dia que andaba MEDIO FUMADA, POR QUE ESE DIA NO DORMI ¬¬U

*****************************************************************************

***** Lo que opina mi otro yo *****

Era una noche fría y sin estrellas en el cielo, toda la ciudad de Estocolmo lucia hermosa a la luz de la luna. Los bladebreakers [BB] estaban reunidos en una cabaña; cuando de repente Kai cayo en un sueño, pero el no sabía que eso era mas que un sueño, sino una revelación de su subconsciente, en la que le pedía dejara de ser tan frío y arrogante.

En su sueño se encontraba en un bosque muy frondoso y oscuro, ya estando dentro del bosque comenzó a correr por un pequeño camino, era muy estrecho, siguió corriendo durante largo rato, hasta que de pronto llegó a una casa en la cual entro y se encontró en una habitación muy oscura, en la cual simplemente se veía una silla en medio de la nada. Oyó una voz que en instante no pudo reconocer, pero la conocía muy bien...........

-Kai, toma asiento y vamos a platicar

-no tengo porque hacerlo **.**u, ni siquiera se quien eres!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Kai un tanto molesto, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y tomo asiento en la silla

-muy bien Kai, vamos a hablar sobre ti

-no tengo porque hablar sobre mi si no quiero.

-Porque no quieres hablar de ti?

-por que no es necesario

-Eres feliz?

-claro que soy feliz, hago lo que quiero.......

En ese momento de la nada apareció un chico exactamente igual a él, era como verse en un espejo; por lo que Kai se levanto de inmediato

-quien eres tu?- dijo Kai sorprendido y a la vez muy confuso

- mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari.....

-MIENTES!!!!!!!!!- dijo Kai molesto [que raro no ¬¬]- yo soy Kai Hiwatari

-no, no entiendes, yo soy tu, todos tienen otro yo

-otro yo??? T.T

-los individuos se componen de dos yo's 

-dos??, no lo entiendo ¬¬u

-el yo observado por los demás y el que se observa a si mismo, yo soy el Kai que se observa a si mismo, tu eres el observado por los demás

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esa voz, con la cual estaba platicando

-Dime Kai.... Eres feliz?

-ya te dije que si soy feliz

-eso es totalmente falso- dijo el otro Kai- no soy feliz, no me gusta hacer lo que mi abuelo diga, quisiera demostrarle a los demás lo que siento, mis amigos no saben que los estimo..... Y a veces me siento solo, muy solo [T_T]

-entonces Kai....... Te gusta la soledad????

- si, creo que es algo maravilloso, no tener a nadie que te moleste 

- no, no me gusta es algo muy feo, me gusta estar solo a veces cuando quiero pensar, pero no me gustaría estar solo toda la vida eso es algo deprimente, pensar en que no tengo a nadie que me apoye

-eso crees Kai-dijo aquella voz tan familiar para el-crees que nadie te estima????

-Si **-_- , **a nadie le importamos T_T - dijeron los dos

-Te equivocas en eso Kai

- o_O no lo entiendo

-Kai dime quienes te enseñaron que la victoria no es lo mas importante en el beyblade, quienes te ayudaron cuando no los llamaste, quienes te ayudar a salir del hielo cuando estuviste a punto de perderte hay............ No fueron los demolition boys, no fueron los all-Stara, ni los White tigres..................... Fueron los BladeBreakers. Que nunca te despreciaron a pesar de que los traicionaste y les diste la espalda cuando ellos te necesitaban; pero cuando tu los necesitaste ellos te apoyaron

Kai solo bajo la cabeza y se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho, pensando en que tal vez fuese cierto

*****************************************************************************

PRIMER CAPITULO, ALGO RARO NO????

ACEPTO QUEJAS, JITOMATASOS, FELISITACIONES, SUGERENCIAS, NO SE SI DEJARLO ASÍ O NO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LO SIGO O LO DEJO

COMENTARIOS Y TODO ESO CON UN REVIEW O MI MAIL dizzi_bba@hotmail.com


End file.
